dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Copter
The is a flying creature that was added with the Part 4: Sky City DLC for the PC released July 10th 2012. Goblin Copters fly above traditional defenses, directly along a set path towards the Eternia Crystals. They possess the unique ability of airlifting Ogres over hero defenses. A notification pops up upon their arrival. Behavior Goblin Copters spawn at the same spawn locations as wyverns. They do not spawn on maps that do not support wyverns. Copters come in with already loaded with an ogre. These ogres are much stronger than regular ogres and are invulnerable until dropped off. Copters do NOT pick up ogres off the ground after they have dropped one off. While in flight, Goblin Copters will occasionally shoot off a flare that distracts ranged towers. The towers will target the flare instead of the copter. Minions, however, are not distracted by flares. When in range of a hero or defense, copters will fire twin rockets at a fairly consistent rate. These rockets deal above-average damage that can quickly whittle away at the defenses' and/or heroes' health. The rockets also home in on heroes and defenses. When a Goblin Copter is destroyed, it makes a distinct robotic sound as it spirals and crashes into the ground. Any heroes caught in the explosion will be dealt heavy fire damage. If the copter is destroyed before reaching a dropoff zone, its ogre is dropped early. If dropped out of bounds, the ogre is killed instantly. If the ogre happens to land on solid ground, it will have less than 50% health. Neither copters or their ogres attack Eternia Crystals directly. Airdrop ogres cannot damage crystals in any way. Strategies * Destroy goblin copters over pits. Doing so will prevent having to deal with the ogre as well as their explosion upon being destroyed. * Reflection Beams are an excellent way to block damage from rockets fired by Goblin Copters and hit them back if directly in front of the reflector. * When firing rockets, copters stay stationary in the air at about jump height. This gives both melee and ranged heroes an opportunity to take them out before they cause significant damage to defenses. * Towers firing at Goblin Copters as soon as they spawn can kill the copter before they begin firing flares. Deadly Striker Towers or Harpoon Turrets with a large Defense Radius set on the edge of the map can accomplish this. *Towers with slow Defense Attack Rates such as Deadly Striker Towers are more likely to get distracted by the flares. Unless they are able to shoot the copters before they begin firing flares, defenses with higher attack rates are preferable. Trivia * Ogres spawned with Goblin Copters wear bomber hats. The bomber hat ogres wear has a goggle for their single eye. * The total enemies per wave counts both the Goblin Copter and the ogre it carries as separate enemies. However, the total enemies per spawn point does not. Because of this, the sum of enemies from all spawn points does not equal the total number of enemies in the wave. Media Category:Sky City Category:Creatures Category:Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards Category:DLC